Marriage and Mutual Benefits
by cheriepinkie
Summary: Ootori Kyoya finally got married, but with a girl more than he can handle? She has the merits, most importantly she benefits him in terms of business. But, are they able to stay together just for mutual benefits? [This is the full length version with the chapters in order. This will feature some chapters from the drabble version.]
1. Omiai

She was drifting off to sleep when a loud knock startled her.

"Miss, can we come in?"

She groaned audibly when the door to her bedroom swung open. A bunch of ladies swarmed into the room, with a lady leading in front with a frown on her face.

"Dress her up in the yukata I chose, Mari."

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama."

"Mother, I-"

"I am not listening to any of your excuses. I hope-, no, I want you to marry this boy. His father is a good friend of mine. You are lucky that there is still a family that is willing to accept you despite your current situation."

"From the way you said it, Mother, you make me sound like I'm damaged goods." said Aki.

Her mother shot her a dirty look.

"Watch what you say."

"Which son is it? I know that the first son is married, so it is either the second or the third."

She stood up so that Mari help her wear her yukata properly.

"You don't have to worry about that. Worry about how you are going to impress him instead. I had enough of you fooling around and bailing out whenever you feel like it. This will be the fifth omiai and if that is not embarassing enough, I don't know anymore." she sighed angrily.

"Yes, Mother."

"If this doesn't work out again, I am kicking you out."

She went out and slammed the door.

Aki relaxed a little.

"Miss, I hope your omiai goes well today." said Mari with sincerity.

"Thank you, Mari-nee." she smiled.

* * *

"Kyoya, you are going to an omiai today."

He already knew what he was going to say next.

"It's about time you got married. Even Suoh's son is married."

Gathering his thoughts, he then replied, "May I know which family she is from, Father?"

"Hyuuga. Her mother is one of my close aquaintances."

Kyoya bowed and left the room.

"Tachibana, run a background check on her. Hyuuga's daughter." said Kyoya to a man in black suit.

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

He took out his phone and made a call. Less than half an hour later, a brown envelope was brought over to Kyoya. He took out the file and flipped over the pages uninterestedly.

"Her parents are divorced... a younger brother who is the heir... studied at a local high school?"

Kyoya flipped back to the previous page.

"Tachibana."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama?"

"She studied in a local high school?"

"Yes. She was enrolled in Ouran since age three but she left after completing middle school."

"Also, she left her home and lived with a man for around three years?"

"Yes. I'm currently still finding out more information on this man, so far all we know is that he is-"

Tachibana's phone rang and he excused himself to answer the call.

"Kyoya-sama, you have to get ready for your omiai." said Tachibana after he ended the call.

Kyoya gave a brief nod and Tachibana left the room.

"Interesting..." said Kyoya as he closed the file.


	2. Agreement

It was a very beautiful place. The garden was blooming with flowers and the bamboo trees were green with life. The rhythm of the shishi-odishi could calm a person, maybe except for Aki.

She had been muttering non-stop all the way to the traditional restaurant and would only stop occasionally when her mother glared at her.

"Behave." she hissed at her daughter.

Aki grimaced when she turned around. Turned out they were early so Aki's mother ordered some tea to quench their thirst.

There was a sudden knock on the door and it was opened, revealing two men, an older man and a younger one.

The older man reached out and shook hands with Aki's mother.

"It has been a while, Yumi. Have you been well?"

"I am well. Thank you for asking, Yoshio. This is my daughter, Aki."

She gestured at Aki, who quickly bowed.

"She resembles you a lot when you were younger."

"Is that so? I was told that she resembles my ex-husband."

Yoshio chuckled and patted Kyoya's back.

"This is my son, Kyoya."

"What a fine, young man. I have to say, he doesn't resemble you that much."

They both chuckled while Aki and Kyoya just stared at each other.

Conversations flowed mostly between the two older parents. Both of the other two quietly ate their meal, ocassionally exchanged brief talk about something random.

They were finally left alone, on purpose actually, by their parents, to let them have some time to get to know with each other.

"Hello, Otori-san." she smiled.

He smiled at her, anticipating what she was going to say.

"That was tiring, isn't it? Attending omiais."

"I see you have done some research on me."

She smiled at him.

"So have you, I believe. Can I go straight to the point?"

He sipped his tea, eyes never leaving hers.

"I am sure that you will reject me, yes? Unless..."

Kyoya waited.

"There is benefit from our marriage."

He put down his cup, and sat up straight.

"What do I get in return, if I agree to this marriage?"

She smiled at him.

"There is 30% of shares under my name. If this works out, you can have part of it. I'm sure this will help you to be the Ootori heir."

"That is quite a bold suggestion, Hyuuga-san. I am assuming you will let me have most of it."

She shrugged nonchalantly and smiled at him again.

"However, I do want a favour from you."

"And what is it?"

"I haven't thought of any, but you owe me a favour for now. If I ask for it in the future, you have to do it for me."

"Hm... alright then, I accept your offer."

Aki raised up her cup of tea, "I like you already, Ootori-san. To marriage."

"To marriage and business."

He knocked his cup gently against hers and drank his tea.

He, too, was starting to like her, from the way she so boldly offered him her shares.


	3. Forms

Yumi was the happiest person, knowing that Aki and Kyoya had agreed to get married. Preparations had already started for the perfect wedding, which also symbolised the union between the two families.

To the couple's surprise, there were way more things for them to do for this marriage to happen. There were the fitting for the suits and dresses, food tasting, flowers, guest list, photoshoots, etc.

They had to meet up way more times than they wanted, which mostly served as a big annoyance to someone busy like Kyoya. But Aki didn't mind as much, as she was mostly free.

It was the day they had to submit their marriage form.

"Sign here and stamp at the bottom."

Kyoya pointed at the sheet, eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"It's complete!"

Aki held it up and screened through it one more time before handing it to the smiling lady behind the counter.

"You make a very cute couple." she smiled.

Aki waved at her and casually hooked her arm through Kyoya's, leading him out of the place.

Again, a frown graced his handsome features, as he stared at the girl clinging to him. He reached out and pushed her away.

"I don't like people touching me."

Aki looked up innocently at him. Warm, brown eyes locked with his gray ones.

"Oops, sorry, I almost forgot." Aki grinned at him.

Kyoya got to know more sides of her, and he was starting to wonder if he could really marry this girl. She could be loud, or sometimes mischevious. But, he then thought about the shares. Yes, the shares.

She released her hold on his arm and placed her hand over her heart. A habit which didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya. He realised it was something she did whenever she felt scared or embarrassed.

Tiny pricks of guilt shot through him but he really didn't know how else to tell her. Also, he discovered that she was quite a touchy person, something he despised a lot. But, then, the shares.

"KYOYAA!" shouted an overly-familiar voice.

His fears were to be true when he turned around and saw a flash of blond and violet jumping on to him.

Aki stared curiously at the scene unfolding in front of her. A pretty girl smiled at her and introduced herself as Suoh Haruhi. Aki decided that she liked her.

"I am married to this weirdo here."

By now, Haruhi had a firm hold on the man that jumped on Kyoya.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Kyoya's wife! I am Tamaki, it's nice to meet you too."

The blond man took her hand and shook it violently, which was eventually stopped by Kyoya. He pulled her away and scowled at the man.

"You are going to break her arm from the way you shook it."

"I just can't help it, you are finally getting married!" sobbed Tamaki.

He was a crying, sobbing mess.

"We will see you guys soon."

Haruhi waved at them and dragged her crying husband away.

"You have very interesting friends, Kyoya."

"I don't remember us being close enough to call each other by first names." he remarked.

"We might as well get used to it since we are getting married soon. See you tomorrow."

She waved at him before going the opposite way.

Kyoya thought he was finally left alone for the day until he saw her dashing back towards him.

"Kyoya, do you have my stamp?" she asked him breathlessly.

He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a stamp, surprised that he actually had it.

"Thank you."

She was about to turn away when she suddenly let out a loud sneeze.

"Is your car here?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm going to take the taxi, see you n-" she sneezed again.

Kyoya sighed loudly and unwrapped the blue scarf around his neck.

"You should wear a scarf, the weather is getting colder these days."

He wrapped the blue scarf around her neck and face a little too tightly, his annoyance to having to care for her seeping through.

"Thank you." her voice muffled by the scarf.

"I will send you back today, since I can't get any work done in the first place."

She nodded and hooked her arm through his again.

Kyoya gritted his teeth and decided to just let it be for that day.


	4. Morning

"_Just a tip, Aki, don't wake him up too early. No, just don't wake him up at all, let him wake up on his own. We made a terrible mistake the last time..." Tamaki shuddered visibly._

"I wonder what's so scary about waking him up." Aki muttered to herself.

The Suohs just arrived at the mansion and they wanted to have breakfast with them. However, after Aki told Haruhi and Tamaki that Kyoya was still asleep, they went a little pale, more precisely, Tamaki went pale.

A few of the maids greeted her warmly as she passed them. By now, all the people in the Ootori household had known her face and warmly welcomed her into the place. Nobody stopped her from entering the young master's room, although a few of them exchanged nervous glances, much to Aki's curiosity.

Unknown to her, there were two figures following her. Again, more precisely, Tamaki was dragging Haruhi with him.

Aki knocked the door gently. After a few minutes of waiting, she entered the room.

"Oh my goodness, she's going to be scarred for life, maybe she won't marry him anymore. What is Kyoya going to d-"

Haruhi covered Tamaki's mouth hastily.

"Shush, don't be so loud!" she whispered furiously.

Together, they both peeked into the room and saw Aki standing in front of the bed.

"Kyoya?" Aki called out.

The figure on the bed did not move at all.

She went closer and called out his name a little more loudly but still didn't get any response.

"Kyooyaaa..." she dragged the syllables of his name and touched him on his shoulder.

Kyoya groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Leaving her with no choice, she climbed onto the bed and got on top of him.

He groaned at the weight on top of him and finally opened his eyes, but only to shoot the culprit a murderous glare for waking him up. Aki jumped slightly when she saw how angry he was.

[Meanwhile, Tamaki was shrieking silently behind the doors.]

"How cute..." said Aki, as she watched Kyoya glaring angrily at her.

"I don't remember any reason we have to meet today, also, can you get off me?"

"Tamaki and Haruhi are here to eat breakfast with us. Get up, Kyoya."

"Hm, I'm going to kill Tamaki. Anyway, Aki, it is not appropriate for a girl to be on a guy's bed, especially when they are not married."

Aki pouted, much to Kyoya's surprise. For all he knew, she wasn't the type to sulk.

"We are getting married next month anyway, what's the difference?"

Kyoya sighed. Noticing something, he reached out and wiped the corners of her mouth.

"What is it?" Aki asked as she touched the corners of her mouth.

"You have cookie crumbs all over your mouth. I'm going to go down after getting ready, why don't you go join them first?"

"I'm going to stay until you get ready. You might fall back asleep when I leave."

"Alright, alright." he glared at Aki, who was grinning at him.

Tamaki and Haruhi closed the door quietly.

"See, there was nothing for you to worry at all. We should stop meddling with their affairs. Right, Tama- Why are you crying?!"

"Kyoya is grown up now." sobbed Tamaki.


	5. Kidnapped? (1)

"That looks really good." Aki thought as she stared lustily at the variety of chocolate cakes behind the glass display.

Unknown to her, two men had been observing her for while from a distance. They shared a look between themselves and moved towards her.

"Excuse me, you are Hyuuga Aki, aren't you?" asked one of the guys.

Unfortunately, she didn't hear anything due to her complete attention on the amazing display of cakes in front of her.

Annoyed, the guy tried again.

"Miss!" repeated the guy, a little more loudly this time.

"What is it?" Aki glared.

"You are Hyuuga Aki, aren't you? Who is engaged to Ootori Kyoya?" asked the other guy.

"Yes, I am. What business do you have with me?"

"Will you come with us for a second? We have something to show you..." said the two guys as they closed in on her.

* * *

All eyes were locked onto the figure of a man sitting outside the coffee house. He was indeed very handsome and would have been more approachable if not for his terrifying frown on his face.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time before finally deciding to call. However, the call must have not gotten through because he looked ten times scarier than a minute ago.

"Tachibana, will you find out where Aki is? She is not answering my calls."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

Not long after, Tachibana returned.

"Ootori-sama..."

"So?" asked Kyoya as he read through some work documents.

Hearing no response from the man, Kyoya the turned around to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"We were able to track her location, which is at Bakery La Belle."

Kyoya's expression darken tenfold.

"So she forgotten our appointment for her cakes?"

"After much investigation, it seems that Hyuuga-sama has been kidnapped. An employee at the store confirmed this as she saw two men leading her away from the place. We could only find her phone."

He handed Kyoya a phone with a flowery case.

"Please don't worry, Ootori-sama. Our men are on the case and will soon find Hyuuga-sama's location."

"Call for more reinforcements, and don't let my father know of this." said Kyoya as he clutched the phone tightly.

* * *

"Miss Hyuuga..." said the guy as he leaned towards her.

"Here you go!" he slammed a photo album in front of her.

"What is this?"

"It's a photo album of Kyoya-senpai." said Hikaru.

"Huh? This- Wow! What's this? Cosplay?" exclaimed Aki.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai didn't tell you about the host club?" asked Kaoru.

"Together with Milord, Kyoya-senpai, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai and us, we formed the host club in school. Not to forget Haruhi."

"Host club? There's a host club in Ouran?"

A look of disbelief flashed past her face.

"Also, isn't Haruhi a girl? Oh my, is that her? She had short hair?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

Kaoru started telling her about the host club, with Hikaru's constant interception about missing details.

After a while, Aki vaguely remembered something.

"I feel like I had forgotten something very important..."

"Hm? Do you have an appointment?"

"Appointment?"


	6. Kidnapped? (2)

The search was over an hour already, but still there were no signs of the black-haired woman.

Ootori Kyoya was annoyed and angry that another one of his days was to be wasted by this girl. He was starting to re-think this whole marriage (despite the fact that they had already handed in their marriage form). He wondered if it was really worth it for those shares.

A call disrupted his train of thoughts and he wanted to ignore the call after seeing the caller's ID. But, the phone wouldn't stop ringing so he eventually had to take the call.

"Hello, Tamaki? I have no time for this-"

"KYOYA! I met up with the twins today and told them you were getting married soon. They were interested in your future wife so I told them about her. Has Aki met them yet?"

Tamaki wouldn't stop gabbering about the Hitachiin twins and Kyoya was about to snap at him when he suddenly thought of something.

"Did you say they wanted to meet her? Today?"

"Huh? Yeah. They took off straight away from my place just now."

"Tamaki, I will kill you if I find her with them."

"Wha-"

Kyoya ended the call.

* * *

"OMG, I totally forgot about the wedding dress fitting today!" shouted Aki.

"Huh? You were supposed to meet Kyoya-senpai?" asked Kaoru.

Aki nodded and checked the time on her watch.

"I was supposed to meet him two hours ago..."

Hikaru's phone suddenly rang, surprising the three of them. They didn't have to check the caller ID to know who it is.

"He- Hello?"

"Hikaru, is Aki there?" asked the caller.

"Uh.. who? Who's Aki?" faked Hikaru.

"Don't play dumb. My fiancée is with you, isn't she?"

"Wow, you are getting married? Congratulations, senpai."

A hand suddenly grabbed Aki's arm, which made her shrieked loudly, making Hikaru and Kaoru turn around.

"Kyo- Kyoya..." Aki stuttered.

"Hello, senpai." said the twins as they slowly backed away.

"I'll deal with you two at some later date." said Kyoya before dragging the poor victim away.

* * *

"Kyo-"

"Here."

Kyoya handed Aki her phone.

"I'm sorry." bowed Aki.

"I sincerely hope something like this would never happen again. Not only did you waste my time but also a lot of resources as a few security teams were dispatched to search for you." lectured Kyoya.

The rest of the car ride was silent and thick with tension, suffocating poor Tachibana and Hotta.

"I'll see you next Wednesday." said Aki to Kyoya as she got out of the car.

As soon as the car pulled away, Kyoya gave orders to Tachibana to assign a security team to Aki.

"That girl is way to careless for her own good." muttered Kyoya angrily.

"He's just worried..." thought Tachibana and Hotta at the same time.

"I do not care what happens to that girl, but if it's going to affect my time, I have to do something about it."

They gulped nervously, as they thought their master just read their mind.


	7. The Last Two

Kyoya woke up startled, and went to check the time on his clock straightaway. According to the clock it was 10 in the morning.

This shocked him as he thought there were many things he had to do. After a few minutes of rushing around to get dressed, he then realized that it was one of the good days where he didn't have to meet his fiancée.

Relieved, he laid down on the bed half-dressed and went back to sleep.

He thought he would be able to enjoy his day without any sight of the black-haired girl.

How very wrong he was.

Because in a few hours time, he would receive a call that would again wake him up with a start and he would have to dress up hurriedly again.

* * *

There was a lot of noise coming from the room. Without knocking first, Kyoya entered the room to see a bunch of familiar faces hover over the bed.

"Ah, Kyo-chan is here~" said the shorter, blond guy.

"KYOYA!" shouted Tamaki as he jumped on Kyoya.

There was a huge commotion as the people fussed over Kyoya, leaving him momentarily occupied, until a voice called out to him.

"Kyoya? Why are you here?" asked Aki, who had to raise her voice a little louder to be heard.

Kyoya's expression darkened, which made the others go quiet straightaway.

_"Is she really asking me this?" thought Kyoya furiously._

"I told Akito-san not to call you."

She stared at him with those annoying huge hazel eyes of hers.

"How in the world did you facture your wrist?" asked Kyoya as he grabbed her left hand.

Aki grimaced slightly from the sudden movement. Kyoya noticed this and released his hold on her.

"Sorry." Aki apologized.

He glared at her angrily.

"You should have been more careful. Our wedding is coming up, I don't want any unnecessary problems that might delay the wedding."

"Uh... Kyo-chan... It's not really Aki-chan's fault..." said Hani.

They all turned around to stare at Hani, and then at Mori who was crouching apologetically in the corner.

"I accidentally knocked Aki-chan down and Mori stepped on her... We sincerely apologize..." continued Hani, as he averted his gaze from the people staring.

"It's really alright, guys. The doctor said it will heal soon and won't leave any scars." said Aki, smiling.

Before anyone could say anything, a nurse came in and took Aki away for another examination.

After she left, Kyoya turned to his old host club members.

"I'm warning you guys, stay away from Aki until the wedding, understand?"

Everyone quietly nodded.

* * *

"Kyo-chan~"

Hani sat next to him on the hospital seats and gave him a cup of coffee.

"Sorry about what happened. We wanted to see your future wife."

Kyoya took a sip from the cup.

"She's a good girl, I can tell that she will definitely suit you... but, Kyo-chan, she is not what she appears to be."

"Hm, I'm aware of that." replied Kyoya.

"And you're still marrying her?"

"There are benefits."

Hani smiled at him and left, leaving Kyoya alone with his thoughts.


End file.
